The NewOld Look
by happy-go-lucky-can-die
Summary: NEW CHAPTER,finallyHermione Granger is tired of her look, and the reason she is the way she is.So what happens whaen she decides to be her ture self,and everyone wants to know-why HG went to MG.R&R,for sake of sainity,and more chapters.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and surrounding characters, but I do own a box of otter pops, and let me tell you- they taste heavenly!!!  
  
Everyday she sat and wondered when anyone would start to give a shit about her. Sure, she had friends, many in fact. But she was sick and tired of being part of Hogwarts "dream team" that was loved by all but the Slytherins. She was sick of being little miss goody-too-shoes, hell, she was sick of putting on a face, and letting everyone believe it.  
"This year no more miss nice nice-Harry Potter fallowing-dream team Granger." Hermione said aloud to no one in particular.  
She laid on her bed thinking of how everyone would take her new/old look. Because it was new to everyone in the magical world, and old to everyone in the muggle world. As she thought of how her supposed best friends would take it, her mother stalked into the room.  
"Hermione Marie Granger! You get your ass downstairs RIGHT NOW and take out the trash! I've been telling you for DAYS!" Hermione's mother screamed.  
'Have not, you asked me this morning-oh wait, you were probably to fucking high this morning to remember.' Hermione thought bitterly and she trudged down the stairs.  
As she passed the living room, she noted her father was asleep on the couch. 'Fucking drunk-again. Goddamn, he's either awake and bitching at me to go and clean or he's having a bloody great time getting dunk and passing out on the damn couch.' Hermione was taking the trash bag out of the can. 'Hell, maybe I'll just go rent a flat in Diagon Alley, I could do it-I'm seventeen! Nah- I'll wait until I'm done with school. It's only this next year and I'm done.'  
Hermione stepped out the door and tripped over her shoelaces. "Stop being such and damn klutz and finish doing what you're told! There are still other chores to be done, damnit!" Her mother yelled after her.  
"Not even a fake 'are you ok?' Oh no, that would mean that you had a bit of care in you. People fucking suck" Hermione mumbled as she hurriedly finished with the trash, and went to finish the rest of the house. 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: They belong to J.k. and people like her.  
  
~Later That Night~  
  
'Finally some time to my damn self!' Hermione thought. She lazily looked over to the clock on her nightstand. It read 5:30 am. 'Go fucking figure! Damnit- I better start packing. I'll get to leave this hellhole for another soon.'  
As she packed, she made sure she left most of her "face" clothes in her closet, only packing the ones that she mainly wore over the summer. Black, green, silver, and blood red. The occasional decal of fairies with daggers on a black back round-outfits she had plenty of, and one of which she was wearing.  
To everyone at school Hermione was a little book worm-bossy-happy-and an all around good girl who had a good home life. And that description you could use to prove just how little everyone really knew about her. She put up a face that consisted of everything everyone thought they knew about her. She played up that face very well and was sick of it. So sick it was making her physically sick.  
To be truthful, Voldermort never really scared her and neither did the Malfoy family. Part of the face was to be scared of them. And not many people would like Hermione as the real Hermione 'Who the fuck cares anymore, anyway! I sure as hell don't!'  
She was going to be herself if it killed her. And it very well might.  
  
~On Platform 9 ¾ ~  
  
"Hermione-is that you?" Ron asked slowly, wondering what happened to the sweet innocent girl that he had had a crush on since second year.  
Hermione was sitting at the seat by the window when Ron opened the compartment door. "Yeah Ron-it is and if you don't like it, go the fuck away." Ron looked hurt-Hermione didn't care.  
Harry walked into the compartment about five minuets later and was stunned to see his two best friends weren't talking. Also a very pissed off Ron and gothic/rebel looking Hermione.  
"Wow-bloody hell Hermi-what's with the clothes, and hair, and make-up, and well, the new look?!" Harry quickly found out he shouldn't have asked.  
"What the fuck do you care? Fucking Potter-who's loved by all-and can keep no secret. Well guess what piddle-Potter, I can keep a secret. And can keep up a face. So guess what-the face is gone, this is the real me. The me that has been and will be forever more. But you know what-fuck staying here! Accio (A/N: sp?) bag." With that, Hermione left a very shocked Harry and ever more pissed Ron.  
'It felt great! I've been wanting to say that to them for so fucking long!' Hermione thought. An evil smile came upon her face when she saw Draco Malfoy-without his goons-AND-with his back turned.  
Hermione slithered up behind him, nearly knocking him over with shock. She knew that Draco wouldn't recognize her at first because of how different she looked-all black mini, mini skirt with black fish net tights and a tight black sleeveless shirt, black and green striped gloves with the part for her top fingers cut off, and black clogs with silver buckles and silver socks that went up to the bottom of her calf. Not to mention (A/N: but technically mentioning) all the black, green and silver make-up she was wearing. Taking the opportunity she kicked him in the balls and shoved him into a nearby, empty compartment.  
Draco didn't register anything but black and red and the pain that quickly was shot into his balls, while being pulled into an empty compartment. 'Damn-if Pansy wants to shag me that damn badly then why the hell is she hurting me first!' He thought madly.  
He got the fact that this girl (who he fount to not be Pansy after all) had his wand in her hand. 'Wait' Draco thought, 'I know this girl, well, woman. But, bloody hell-who is she?'  
Draco then caught what she was on about. "...no more insults about my mudbloodness Jackass-I'm not one, or be expecting a punch in the nose-or kick in the balls, depends on my mood. And if..." Hermione went on saying this, spittering that.  
"GRANGER! WHAT THE HELL!?" Draco yelled so loud and abrupt that Hermione stopped talking.  
This was not the Mudblood he knew. 'Well she looks a whole hell of a lot better, but what's with the change?' Draco thought.  
"As I was saying-to conclude our little chat. If you even chose to speak to me, it better be something nice or I'll,"  
"What? Hex me into oblivion. Please-what would McDumbBitch say? Her pride and joy all big and bad? And what is with this look of yours? It seems to fit way too well to be something started over the summer holidays. I mean it's a great look on you but-you should never wear those colors together, a Slytherin might misjudge you for a loin switching houses." Draco interjected, leaving Hermione almost speechless.  
"You're right-the look isn't new. I've taken off the face and don't care anymore. And fuck McGonagall-she's a stupid privy bitch that should find a damn dildo and get laid already! Stupid fucker won't know which ways up! And besides-I should've never been put with the Gryffindumbasses anyway. That hat was the easiest thing to fool-they should really get a new one." Hermione realized that she was thirsty and the train was just stopping anyway so she took her bag and walked out of the compartment-just leaving Draco standing there, looking rather stupid.  
"What the fuck just happened!?" He asked himself before leaving the train. 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: Ok-I still don't own anything, and why would I? Any one who owns any of that stuff is like-over 25; I'm 15!!!  
  
A/N: I would like to say thank you to Alisa. You rock! Oh, and I'm out of otter pops. Damn, I need to get some more...anyway back to my story...  
  
~A Week after School Started~  
  
In Draco's POV:  
  
'Why is it that I can't stop thinking about Granger. Especially when I know that she's not thinking of me! Fuck-she hasn't even looked at me, although I must say she doesn't look half bad. And she keeps pissing off Potter and Weasel. Besides, she is hotter than all the other hags at this school. With her silky looking legs and smooth hair, and all those tight tops and super short skirts. Ohh she looks,' Draco mentally slapped himself. 'I should NOT be thinking of Granger this way!'  
Draco regained the conversation with her fellow Slytherins about who they thought were the hottest girls in school.  
"I don't care what you think-those Gryffindors sure do know how to grow 'em. I mean just look at them! Almost all the fifth years and above are doable." Proclaimed Blaise.  
All the Slytherins in on the conversation nodded eagerly. Things like "Bloody hell, do they have special classes to make the women in there hot?" and "They should make it a rule for Slytherins to shag the bloody woman in that house."  
Blaise turned to Draco, "What your opinion on this subject-undoubtedly you've shagged a couple."  
"Putting who I've shagged being none of your business aside, I will say that they have turned out some bloody great women. But my challenge to you is to choose the hottest, of our year-and I bet fifty galleons that I can shag her by Christmas holidays."  
"Anyone we chose you'll shag?" Goyle questioned; for acting so dumb, he wasn't that much of a git.  
"As long as you all agree, you have about twenty minuets until everyone will start to leave so you better make your decision quick." As Draco finished the boys quickly started to name names and rate the girls on how hard and hot they were.  
Finally just as people were beginning to leave, all the boys came to a decision on the hottest and hardest girl.  
"Draco," Blaise said, "We've come to a decision."  
"And...?" Draco said, seemingly bored but actually excited.  
"Hermione Granger. On a scale of one to twenty of being hard she rates a nineteen point nine, and on a scale of one to a hundred of being hot she rates a hundred. So-deal?" Draco's eyes widened at the name, but he quickly hid it with an undistinguishable look.  
"Deal. Get ready to lose your money Blaise." Draco then got up and left.  
Walking out of the hall he purposely bumped into Hermione who had just left. 'I'm totally gonna lose this bet.' Draco thought.  
"Hello Granger, what are you up to on this fine evening?" Draco, charmingly, asked.  
"Nothing much, I was going to go and get into some more comfortable clothes then go for a walk by the lake, and yourself?" Hermione replied.  
"A planned evening of listening to the Slytherins girls bitch and moan over what to wear for the Halloween ball." He said with mock seriousness.  
"You've got to be joking, school barely started. And the ball isn't for another month-at least."  
"Sad-believe me I know. But you know us Slytherins."  
"No-I'm afraid I don't.  
"Well-we must always dress for perfection."  
"Must you now?"  
"Yes we must-except in front of each other; then we mostly just wear jeans."  
"Ah-I sort of get it."  
"Um...well,"  
"Say, would you like to accompany me for my walk, it's a lovely night and we could continue our conversation." Hermione was lightly blushing; Draco noticed but ignored it nonetheless.  
"Sure, if you don't mind me changing into more comfortable clothes myself."  
"Oh, I don't mind. Why don't we,"  
"HERMIONE! What in the bloody hell are you doing to Malfoy?!" Ron asked in disgust.  
"Ron-I don't think that was a smart thing to do..." Harry half whispered to Ron.  
"Bloody git-have I not made it clear that I would do as I pleased and that you had no say in it? Well-if I haven't, take this as a clue." Hermione looked pointedly at Draco, "Why don't I go with you to change, and then we can decide from there what our plans are."  
Draco looked from Hermione to Ron to Harry, and back to Hermione. "What are we waiting for?" Draco held out his arm, Hermione took the hint-grabbed it, and they walked to the Slytherin dorms arm in arm.  
  
=)-  
  
A/N: Ok-I am aware that I write short chapters. That's the reason that I try to put two chapters up at once, but this one is a loner-my supposed life is calling again. 


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: still don't own anything...oh, oh, oh, oh...I do own something! I got my otter pops! (Smiles and looks at the one in her hand) they are still the best thing since Lucky Charms! A/N: Oh and I have a plan that will make its interworkings later. But not in this chapter. Sorry, for anyone who happens to care.  
  
~Hermione meets the Slytherins~  
  
Sorda Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Getting cold in the dark corridor that Draco was leading her threw, Hermione nestled a bit closer to him as he continued to lead her. Not speaking nor indicating a stop anytime soon. 'Where the hell is he taking me!' Hermione thought as she walked on.  
Draco abruptly stopped in front of a painting with burning clown on it. In the back round it had a dark midnight sky, with only the moon as the clue of it being night and not some pitch-black room.  
"Whoa, that's so...so...unnatural and cruel. Even for Slytherins." Hermione said looking pointedly at Draco.  
"I didn't come up with it. Blame Snape-he's the one who chose it for us." Draco replied looking at her eyes with intensity that made Hermione shuffle.  
"Well, he's got some fucked up taste in art." Hermione said trying to regain her composure.  
"Yeah, well, you should have seen what he had last year. Now that would have made you cringe." Draco said with a sort of smile trying to reach his lips.  
"Oh really now. And just what was it?" Hermione scoffed.  
"Are you two going to stand there all day chatting or is one of you going to say the damned password and go in!" shouted the clown from the painting.  
"It was a lion who was blown up every time someone said the password." Replied Draco, letting out a half-smile at the way she cringed. Hermione whispered a 'what the...' just as Draco said "Hell razor."  
"What in the name of Merlin was that!" Hermione exclaimed as she was walked backwards still looking at the painting.  
"That was a painting from Snape's personal collection." Draco said, leading a backwards Hermione up a flight of stairs.  
Hermione stopped Draco, realizing just exactly where she was, turned around and indicated that Draco continue leading her to where they were going.  
'I knew Snape was fucked up but damn, is he mental. And I better keep a lookout for him now; don't want detention for making some first year go all spazzie.' Hermione thought. Then getting a smile a the thought of just how everyone would act if they knew she was here, and actually saw her. "That would totally just fuck with their bloody minds!" she said aloud.  
"What, exactly, would 'totally fuck with their bloody minds'?" Draco said with interest.  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Hermione said sardonically, "Are we there yet? I mean, I don't see any more stairs to climb or anything, so we must be."  
"Well, yes we are here, but once in the dorm, there are more stairs to climb. But only to the individual dormitories." Draco said as if it was obvious.  
"Oh, right. I knew that-I swear." Hermione said blushing.  
"You haven't been into the seventh year boys dormitories yet have you?"  
"Nope-haven't had a need, but mostly haven't wanted to."  
"Uh-huh. Well, would you like to come up...or just wait in the living room?" Draco opened the door, revealing Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe.  
"I think I'll go with you to your room." Hermione said looking straight at the three boys.  
'Wonder how many rumors are gonna be started at this!' she thought and walked up the stairs, a little behind Draco.  
  
Sorda Draco's P.O.V.  
  
'This bet might just end up being easier then I thought!' Draco thought as he walked up the staircase. Knowing that all the blokes back downstairs would be very interested in what was happening he thought, 'I'll be sure to waste as much time as possible while she's here in my room, alone with me, in my room, Granger, the one I'm supposed to loath, and only ever make fun of for her mudbloodness, and she'll be in my room, alone, with only me. In my room. Alone. Only with me. Bloody hell, what am I getting myself into!'  
  
Turning to Hermione, he said "So, have you thought about who's going to be elected as head boy and girl this year?"  
'Smooth, Draco, real smooth-what the hell is wrong with me! She's going to think that I'm such a git!' he thought.  
"Actually, no, I haven't. But now that you mention it, I think it's cool that Dumbledweeb would come up with the idea of having a head boy and girl not only based on marks but on who the students think are gonna be good for it. But personally, I think that everyone is going to turn it into a popularity contest. That's one thing both we and muggles have in common." Hermione replied to him, waiting for him to open the door.  
"What do we have in common?" he replied.  
"The fact that anytime we as people get to 'vote' it's always turned into some sort of popularity contest. The biggest and badest boy will win, no doubt. However, for the girls it can go one of two ways. Either the biggest and badest chick, probably dating the biggest and badest boy will win, or the most popular, slutty, and rich girl will win. That's the way our lives work." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, it is."  
"Hmm."  
"Hmm...what?"  
"Hmm...I guess I know who will win the 'popularity contest' then."  
"Whatever. So, uh, do you plan on opening the door anytime soon or are you going to magically change cloths in the corridor?" Hermione said with a smirk.  
"And where, might I ask, did you learn that?" Draco said with a rival smirk.  
"How 'bout I let you wonder and you just open the door so we can go for our walk."  
Draco opened the door, but added some melodramatics; such as bowing as she walked into the room and saying 'madam' as she walked passed him.  
'I wonder why she speaks like that, such a funny accent.' Draco thought as he gestured to sit somewhere.  
Hermione took a seat on the bed.  
'And I wonder if that's supposed to be provocative. Probably not. But I can probably make it be.' He thought. Then Hermione surprisingly said "I'm amazed that there hasn't been any saying of Mudblood as of late, might I ask why?"  
"Well, I don't fancy another kneeing in the balls. That quite hurt you know. Even if it's..." Draco remembered her words from that day on the train. '...no more insults about my mudbloodness-Jackass, I'm not one...' He was thinking about what that had meant. He'd never thought about that, as he was thinking more of how different Hermione looked and the pain in his balls.  
"Even if it's what, Draco?" Hermione said pointedly.  
"Well, honestly I was going to say 'even if it's true' but I remembered something you said on the train." He looked at her.  
"And that was...?"  
"That you're not a Mudblood."  
"Yeah-so. What relevancy has that to this?"  
"Well-in what sense did you mean that you weren't a Mudblood?"  
"Huh?"  
Draco threw his hands up a little exasperated. "Did you mean it as it's something vile, that no muggle-born should be called, or as that you're not muggle-born, you're a half-blood, or even pureblood?"  
Hermione had been playing with a bit of her hair, but froze half-way before he was finished.  
"Well? What did you mean?"  
"Uh..."  
"I'm waiting."  
"Uh...well..."  
"Can I have a real answer please. 'Uh' and 'well' don't quite complete my question."  
"I think I need to go. It's getting late and...I...uh...have homework...yeah, yeah, that's it. Homework. Big thing of it do tomorrow and I can't...uh...I need to finish it...and uh...yeah. So, I'll just be leaving now. Good seeing you again. Nice room. Props on the decorating scheme and all...yeah...uh..." Hermione had backed off toward the door, but when trying to unlock it from behind her back, realized it was locked.  
Draco was watching in amusement as Hermione walked backwards, not answering his question, and totally forgetting that it was Friday. 'I wonder what she's got to hide. She's muggle-born we all know that, but as for all this stuttering and avoiding the subject, well it's just doesn't make any sense at all. What in the bloody hell is going on that I don't know about!' Draco was half amused, half annoyed by Hermione avoiding the subject. It always got under his skin when a direct question he asked wasn't replied, but seeing her uncomfortable made him smile. Hey, he was a Malfoy after all; that meant other's discomfort was always at least a bit funny.  
Hermione was fighting with the doorknob to open. Not even the many charms she knew were opening the damn thing. "Fuck. What in the hell is the charm to open this door!" She yelled at the smiling Draco.  
Draco's smile turned into a smirk. "It's a little charm that makes it possible so that only I, and anyone I chose, can open the door. It helps quite a bit when you have a lot, and I mean a lot of people who just love to come barging in without permission. Works great at home, although it does piss of Lucius quite a bit. All the more reason to do it though, right?"  
"Whatever. I have homework due first thing tomorrow and I haven't even started it yet, so would you please just open the damn bloody so I can go do it." Hermione replied hotly.  
"You have a assignment due on a Saturday. A day when you're pre-signed up to go to Hogsmeade." It was all said as a statement rather the question it should've been.  
"Well...uh...I...umm..." Hermione said, again with a sort of stutter.  
"Still not an answer, probably won't ever be either." Draco looked Hermione in the eyes. She looked back. "And I'll let you know that I think it's very strange that you're very upset over something that can mean something so easy as the fact you don't like the word Mudblood. But I'm beginning to think that maybe you're hiding something from everyone. And I for one know that I want to know what it is. So I'm sure that Hero and Sidekick would like to know too." AS Draco was talking he saw the locked up look in Hermione's eyes lock even more.  
And in a just barely audible whisper Hermione said, "Not everyone doesn't know."  
  
A/N: ok-as if you'll care but I'm leaving this there. So have fun with the longest chapter so far, and anyone who feels like it can go ahead and guess what 'not everyone doesn't know'. But I'll let you know, that's not the plan interworkings itself into the story. That won't be for another good couple of chapters or so... 


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: Well, these things are rather pointless if you ask me, but hey- you never did did you!? Ok-so, I still don't own anything of HP and, although I'm going to go see movies numbers three and four, and have read all the books tons of times, I still can't figure out why anyone would want to own anything HP affiliated, then again I do so I'll shut up now and you can go on to the story.  
  
Muggle Studies Part One  
  
"What do you mean 'Not everyone doesn't know'?" Draco asked Hermione. He didn't like not knowing something and her hiding something from him when he thought he knew her was just pissing him off.  
"Well...you see, it's...complicated, and...I would rather..." Hermione started blabbering.  
"You would rather what? Run from the world over something that people probably have the right to know. Hide from everyone so that no one knows the true you. Not give a bloody damn about people just because you don't want to be caught up in something. But you inevitably only fuck up yourself more than need be. Hermione is that really what you want for yourself? Do you really want people to know that you're hiding something but no one knows what-there will be so many rumors going around that your head will spin!" Draco stopped, exhausted and enthralled at the same time.  
Hermione just stared blankly at him, but inside she was mounting with anger. 'Who is he to tell me how to run my life? Who does he think he is! He doesn't know me; he doesn't know anything about me. Why the fuck should he care?' Hermione thought bitterly. "Just because you fucked up your bloody life doesn't mean you can tell me how to not do the same to mine." She hissed dangerously at Draco, "You know absolutely nothing about who I am or how my life is, and you think that, after years of antagonizing me and my friends, that I'll just drop everything and become one of yours'! Well let me tell you something, Draco Lucifer Malfoy: I do not want anything to do with the likes of you and I never in my life will! So you can bloody well fuck off, open the door, and promptly forget that I ever spoke to you in the first place!"  
By the time that Hermione had finished talking, Draco was wide-eyed at the fact that she could speak so malevolently and demonically. He was entranced in the fact that she could do so, and he didn't know weather to applaud her and be proud or be scared of how evil she sounded. 'It reminds me of the time I had to speak face to face to Voldermort, stupid repugnant arse. He actually thought that at eight I wouldn't be able to tell he was bluffing on weather I joined or not. Gods I hate that...thing.' Draco chuckled quietly to himself, but, obviously, not quietly enough for Hermione heard him.  
"You stupid, maniacal, arse!" Hermione punched him in the stomach and slammed open the door, practically running out of the dorm, common room, and up to the Gryffindor tower.  
Draco was left clutching his stomach, wondering how the hell she could have gotten the door open with the charm he'd used on it. "I need to remember all this," he said, went over to his mahogany desk, and took out his journal to start writing down the days' events.  
  
"Say, where do you think Hermione was for so long last night?" Lavender asked Padma.  
"Maybe she was with Malfoy." Padma answered.  
"No, seriously 'Ma, where do you think she was?" Lavender questioned.  
"Well, like I said, maybe she was with Draco. Harry and Ron came in after dinner last night saying how 'she shouldn't willingly be in the company of the Death Eater prat' and blah, blah, blah. He is hot, and Hermione did change quite a bit over the summer holidays. Maybe Draco wanted new blood; god knows he's a great lay." Padma replied.  
"Well, yeah, he is a great lay, but with Hermione? Fat chance, she may have changed but he wouldn't go for mud-and besides, Draco likes two at time. We both know that!" At that, the girls broke into giggles and looked over at Hermiones' bed, making sure there was no sign of movement, and hoping against hope that she was asleep and hadn't heard them.  
While the girls were talking, Hermione lay still, listening to them speak. 'Sluts. That's all they are, since third year, that's all they have been.' Hermione thought. Yes, she was with Malfoy. No, she didn't sleep with him; nor did she plan to. And yes, she was disgusted to find out that Malfoy would sleep with either of them, let alone both at the same time. The number of boys at the school they had screwed would probably equal the amount of times Snape took Gryffindor house points.  
Deciding to get up and take a shower, Hermione made a few "morning wake up" grumbles and yawns, stretched, and got out of bed. "'Morning, what's up?" she asked Padma and Lavender, knowing, full well they would lie and say nothing.  
"Oh-not much, just getting ready for a day in Hogsmeade." Padma replied a bit too quickly. Being the ever-wanting-to-know-all that she was Lavender spoke up, trying to cover up the apparent lie,  
"So-where were you last night, Hermione? You didn't get in until late, Harry and Ron were looking for you." Of course, this was a lie, which Hermione knew because she knew that they knew she went off with Malfoy.  
"Oh, were they? I thought they knew I went with Draco last night to his dorm, he wanted to show me something, but we ended up too busy with other...things, for him to show me what it was. I finally departed around eleven and was so famished I went straight to sleep." Hermione knew that the girls would automatically think that she and Malfoy had had sex, well, phrase a sentence about doing anything like that and many people would think of sex right off. But technically, Hermione wasn't lying. They had gone to his dorm so he could change, and they ended up being to busy fighting to go for their walk.  
'Oh well,' Hermione thought, 'As if he cares, and they'll actually ask him about it. And if they do-he'll probably say we did do it, for his ego of course.' Hermione then remembered why they had started to fight. She didn't want her secrete known, and she didn't want anyone to know she had on in the first place. Leaving Padma and Lavender, Hermione went to take a shower and think about how she'd get herself out of the mess she was in.  
  
It was ten o' clock in the morning, and Draco had petrified a Hufflepuff, out-smarted a Ravenclaw, practically bitched out every member of his house under and including fourth years, he even took sixty points away from a group of Gryffindors. He'd gone for not one, but two walks around the entire Hogwarts' campus, scarred seven house-elves for life, and taken a nap that lasted about three seconds. He was now sitting in a dust covered room, in a part of the castle he just wound up in, on a desk that seemed about to brake. Bored out of his mind and ready to yell at whoever came up with the word boredom for them not making it a stronger word; because he was beyond the point of boredom and on the verge of breaking something, or someone. Whichever came first, he wasn't in the mood to be meticulous.  
Then he got a great idea, he'd go talk to Dumbledore. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't really mind the old bat. Yes-the man knew practically everything and that was scary, but it was probably good he did; less questions were needed when the other person already knew what was going on.  
Walking up to the statue of the Gargoyle, Draco muttered, "Otter pops" and started up the moving staircase. When he got to the top of the stairs, Draco saw none-other than Hermione. 'Of course, she just has to be here, now she knows that I talk to Dumbledore. So much for my reputation of biggest-bad ass. Once everyone knows I talk to Dumbledore, no one will think anything I do is done because I really do enjoy seeing others' discomfort.' Draco thought.  
"Malfoy." Hermione spat as if the name would cause he death.  
"Granger." Draco shot back.  
"Dumbledore and I were just talking; he said to tell you you're not in too much trouble but that if you could wait a couple minuets until he came and got you, he'd be grateful." Hermione said to him, looking like she had just gotten revenge on someone for something terrible, it was a little scary to see in her eyes.  
"Ok-thanks." Draco was a little relieved that Hermione thought he had just come to be chastised by Dumbledore, not because he actually wanted to talk.  
"Whatever, bye." And Hermione left Draco standing in the small hallway.  
  
"So what you're telling me is that you would like to know why it bothered Ms.Granger so much when you asked her about not wanting to be called a "mudblood," correct?" Dumbledore asked Draco.  
"Yes, she said something like 'not everyone didn't know', and then we started fighting about it because I couldn't see how everyone didn't know, because if she hadn't told anyone the no one would know, right? So by her saying that, I've been trying to figure it all out in my head but I keep ending up with the same thing I started with." Draco replied.  
"And that is...?" Dumbledore prompted.  
"That it's something she doesn't want people to know, for what reason I can't figure out. That you know, you do know practically everything so I can't see this excluded. And that the sorting hat should have placed her in Slytherin." He finished.  
Dumbledore chuckled behind his half-moon glasses, "Yes, Draco. Ms.Granger doesn't want people to know her secrete, and I do know what it is. As far as the sorting hat being wrong in it's placing, maybe she would have done well in Slytherin, but I can see she is very content in being in Gryffindor. Ms.Granger has found a way to trick one of the most un-trick able things witches and wizards have every made, the sorting hat. Nothing can be canceled from it, yet she has found a way, something she has not even told me yet, was how she did it. Now, Draco, I know that you want to know this secrete of hers', but it is for her to tell and not me. She will, maybe in time, tell Mr. Potter and Mr.Weasely, but for now, she, her parents, the staff, the people who need to know in the ministry and myself, are the only ones' who know. If she would like you to know, then she will have to be the one to answer. I am sorry that I'm not of much help, but I hope it will not get in the way of our friendship." With that said Dumbledore was about to ask Draco if he'd like a cup of tea while they move onto other business, but before he could, Professor Trelawny burst out of the fireplace, apologizing for interrupting, and asking Draco if he "could please leave the adults to their own matters of importance and come back later."  
"Thank you for listening Headmaster. I will see you around." Dumbledore nodded in reply, looked to Trelawny and started talking.  
"He made another attack, strangely not in England, but in the United States." Trelawny started, ignoring that Draco wasn't entirely out of the room yet.  
"Where in the U.S.? How many muggles are we talking about here?" Dumbledore asked her, also ignoring the fact of Draco still being there.  
"A place in New York, called Greenwich village. Hardly a village, but nonetheless, the Dark Mark made its' appearance for about twenty to thirty muggles, but seven were found dead, and twelve reportedly missing. If he's striking in the U.S. then our hope of defeating him is long gone. He's probably there right now tort-"Draco cut her off.  
Standing by the door he said, "No, Voldermort isn't in the U.S., he's somewhere in Germany. In a castle called Emrys Darcey Daman. The captives he's taken are being taught to fight with magic objects for the on-coming war. He has about thirteen camps in the United States killing, capturing and setting off the Dark Mark. He wants American witches and wizards he'll be coming after them next. But he doesn't know weather capturing the muggles was such a great idea because he doesn't like guns, says they're the mud-filled way to fight, personally he's afraid of them because there's no charm, spell, or potion to take, to not get hurt if you get hit with a bullet. But-uh, muggle cops like to use them, and they wouldn't think twice about killing him with one the second they could. He punished that rat; it was his idea after all. I personally can't see what he has against the muggle born when he is one. But hey, for every acorn there's a nut, right? Well, uh...I'll get out of your hair now." Draco left a very shocked, and showing it, professor Trelawny, and a very happily surprised Dumbledore.  
  
Crap. That's what her weekend was. She'd forgotten to she had signed up for Hogsmeade and when she remembered, it wasn't worth it to go anymore. She went to bed around three in the morning, from listening to Avneged Sevenfold on her enchanted portable c.d. player, and writing in her neglected journal. She woke around one, totally missing the Quidditch game she'd promised Ron and Harry she'd go to, but just in time to make it to a late lunch, and get some food in her.  
Pulling on a pair of baggy, black Dickies, and black tank top over her black lace under clothing, she put on a pair on black skater shoes over black socks; she went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and put her hair in a ponytail at the top of her head. She washed her face, put on a little make-up, grabbed a black pull-over sweatshirt and her skate board, and headed to the Great Hall for lunch, hoping there would still be food left so she could just eat and go skate boarding.  
The second she reached the Great Hall, she walked over to where Lavender and Padma were sitting; deciding to embarrass and piss them off for not waking her up as she'd asked them to do.  
"Hey girls, thanks for the wake-up, I totally missed the Quidditch game." She said.  
"We tried, sort of. But you just kept mumbling 'go away' and 'leave me alone' so we did." Lavender said as if it explained everything.  
'Reasonable enough, I guess.' Hermione thought "That too, but also Lavender and I noticed how late you came in last night and we figured that after the long rough night you had with Draco, that you would want some sleep."  
'I knew I hated her for a reason, stupid evil slut.' Hermione bitterly thought, 'I hope she doesn't expect a good part in the muggle studies play without any eyebrows. Hey-we find out what it is today, awesome. I hope it's Troy, theatrical blood is so fun to do, especially in front of a live audience.' "Just so you know, I was writing in my much neglected journal last night and totally lost track of time. I was not with Malfoy, stupid git that he is." She more whispered the part about him being a git, but Padma and Lavender still heard her, and Padma being the "evil slut" she was, felt like making Hermiones' life hell for a while.  
"Is that so? Hmm, well I heard he was with someone last night, and you were with him the night before so I just figured it was you. Oh, well Draco does hang out with many girls these days. So you shouldn't be surprised of he dumps whatever it was you thought the two of you had." Padma said. Of course, she was lying to Hermione, because she had been in Dracos' bed last night, along with a couple other girls.  
'Does she really think I'm buying this bullshit?' thought Hermione. "Yes Padma, I was with him the other night, but I never said we fucked. I don't go fucking random people like a slut, thank you. And I'm sure you didn't need to hear anything from anyone, you were there, weren't you." Hermione stood up and put on her sweatshirt, "Oh and, just because you know that Draco only wants to fuck you and be rid of you, and the fact that you let him do it, multiple times, you're the slut I'm speaking of." She then picked up her skateboard and left the Great Hall, headed outside to skate.  
  
Draco had overheard everything. Then again, Hermione wasn't exactly being quiet, and neither was Padma. "That dirty slut, she actually thought I wanted to be with her, publicly, that's just bloody wrong!" Blaise, overhearing Draco said,  
"Man, you should have been expecting one of those girls to think they would become the Slytherin Sex Gods' girlfriends, you only have, what, four or five of them at a time? Lucky bastard, I can only get three, myself, and I've gone a blown it before an hours up."  
This was why Draco was friends with Blaise, they were the most sought after, by girls, and, they both could keep their cool when talking about sex, and how many girls they could do at once, and have.  
"I beat my record last night." Draco said coolly, even thought he was stoked about it.  
"How many, shit head?" Blaise asked.  
"You won't believe me."  
"How many!?"  
"Twelve."  
Blaise looked a mixture of envious and in total disbelief. "List the names, you arse."  
"Padma, Lavender, Ruth, and Jenna from Gryffindor. Cho, Kati, and Mary Elizabeth, from Ravenclaw. Pansy, Lesley, Krista, Otka, and Sophie, from, duh-Slytherin."  
"Damn, you deflowered Krista, Sophie, and Lesley in an orgy! You fucking, lucky arse bastard!" Blaise then lowered his head, "Lets celebrate tonight, go into town and get drunk with some prostitutes. What d'you say? We'll skip dinner and just eat there."  
"Dumbarse-we can't, tonight is the vote announcements for head boy and girl. I would like to be here to receive my badge." Draco stated.  
"Whatever-just because you've shagged probably more than half the girls at this school, don't mean that you're going to be elected head boy."  
"Yes it does. Do you really think that all my girls like sleeping on a very crowded bed in some dormitory, no, they don't. By having my own room they wouldn't have to worry about the bed being too small, because, believe me, I seen them, their big enough for twelve people. Hell-maybe more!"  
"Whatever, I'm going to go. I've got transfiguration homework due tomorrow and McGonagall would have my head if I don't turn it in. Later."  
  
A/N: Ok-to anyone who cares, and anyone who noticed, no, the title doesn't fit the chapter. Muggle Studies was only mentioned like, twice, but this is part one, and in part two it will make total sense. So-because I really do have things to do later today, I'm going to go, maybe tonight I'll write part two, I don't know yet-it's like 3:30am right now...so review, don't care if you flame me-It's cold in my house right now! 


	6. chapter six

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything and I probably never will.  
  
A/N: I know in chapter five, Hermione had one set of OC roommates, and in chapter six she had a different set of roommates; this chapter explains it all. Oh-and at first this chapter won't make sense because it's on Monday and it is no longer the weekend.  
  
Muggle Studies II More or less Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
'I wonder if we'll get anything done today in class. Yesterday Draco kept asking stupid questions and none of us could get the parts cleared.' Hermione thought while she walked to her Muggle Studies class. For some ungodly reason, Hermione bet anyway, Draco was taking Muggle Studies. They were doing the famous play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, her favorite muggle writer.  
On one hand, Hermione loved the thought of Draco being in her class and them maybe getting the leading parts together. On the other hand, she dreaded having Draco in her class and thought that if they did get the leading parts, she'd puke. Either way she was stick with him, if they both got the parts. 'Professor Dwidle is surely not going to put Draco and I together, he has common sense and will realize that he and I together would make for an extremely bad replica of the original play.' Hermione thought frantically, suddenly aware of the fact she was heading the wrong way to class; but the right way to the Slytherin common room.  
Turning around and sprinting to class, Hermione made it to class just as the bell was ringing. "Glad to see you made it Ms.Granger. Now please take a seat." Instructed the professor firmly. Hermione was a little pissed that she had to sit next to Draco, especially when she'd done so good at ignoring him for the first part of the day. Thankfully, Muggle Studies was the last class of the day for most students, herself included. 'I really need to think, maybe if I just told him he would understand.' Hermione looked thoughtfully at Draco, who, upon noticing her look, smirked and continued to write notes about what they would be doing. 'Fat chance, he is a Malfoy after all. Pity though, he'd of been a great person to understand. He probably knows what it feels like.'  
While Hermione had been staring off into space, Professor Dwindle had been lecturing about the care and fragility of how the play was to be acted out. "Ms.Granger, as I'm sure you would like to continue to stare into space, please at least attempt to fake paying attention." The professor drowned.  
"Fuck off." Hermione replied before thinking. Then, as if on cue, Headmaster Dumbledore walked into the classroom full of shocked students, and a very shocked professor.  
"Ms.Granger-I would like a word with you, please. In my office, now if you will gather your things." Dumbledore looked at her expectantly, he had known what she had said, but he was not going to chastise her on her word choice, when other matters needed discussing.  
"I'll meet you in the hall in a moment, sir." Hermione replied. She knew she wasn't going to get into any trouble, even though she had just told a professor to "fuck off"; she knew that more important things were going to be discussed.  
Gathering her things, she mumbled a goodbye to her fellow classmates, and walked purposely into the hallway. There, Dumbledore was waiting for her. "So, Ms.Granger, you do know why I have pulled you form your class, correct?"  
"Yes sir and I have made my decision on weather or not to tell anyone." Hermione replied.  
"And are you going to?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes, and I know just who to tell-weather they want to know or not."  
"And that person, or persons, would be?"  
"Draco Malfoy. I have three reasons too, if you'd like to know them."  
"Well, as I am quite interested in these reasons, they needn't be told. I am sure you have your reasons, and I'd like you to be careful in what you tell him. Young Mr.Malfoy has many reasons not to trust, and the more you tell him, the less he will be able to believe. I do hope that you know what it is you are doing by telling your secrete, Hermione."  
"Well professor, I do know what I'm doing but at the same time I do worry that he won't accept it."  
"I do not know what to say, yet I do understand you haste to want to tell someone. The truth starts with a person and ends with the world st . Do you fear the outcome of your decision?"  
"Yes I do. I fear that with the truth will come rejection from the world, and I don't know how in the hell I could handle letting someone, let alone everyone, my deepest secrete. How could they believe me when for so long I've been someone different from my real self?"  
Dumbledore could see the tears forming in her eyes. "They simply will have to. You cannot change who you are no matter how you try to. Is this not the reason you let go of your 'act'; because you could no longer hiding the real you?"  
"Yes, I suppose. Thank you for understanding, professor. It means a great deal to me tat you would let me handle my life the way I chose to."  
"I could not force you into anything that you don't want, Hermione. Now, as much as you will probably not like this, professor Filch has asked me to remind you to, a) not ride that 'retched death trap on wheels' inside the castle; b) not scare the animals in the Dark Forest when riding your 'death trap with handle bars' in it; c) stop playing with your 'insufferably annoying, shrunken bag of beans with colorful cloth' in the corridors; and d) ask permission before taking 'uninformed joy rides' on your 'death trap with handle bars' in the Dark Forest."  
"Opps, sorry. But just so you know-when I went to tell him, he wasn't in his office and I had no parchment with me. And there are better landings and railing to grind on, inside the castle rather outside where there's only dirt. And how can I play outside with my hakie-sack if every time I'm on my way out there he takes another one from me?"  
"I believe you that it isn't your fault, but I'm sure that you could find some way to ride you board thingy outside and not inside, but still have the same luxuries. Out of pure curiosity, just how many hakie-sacks do you have, as I'm sure he's reported over a good thirty-five that he has taken from you?"  
"Well, I brought my whole collection from home with me, so minus the thirty-five taken; I'd say I have about, um...two hundred and sixty-five left."  
Dumbledore looked at her with disbelief, "Really? You brought three hundred hakie-sacks to school. Why did you do that?"  
"Well, I figured that Filch would take them away at any chance he got, and I love hakie-sacks, there just so much fun! I just put them in a big garbage bag and shrunk it to fit neatly into my trunk. I did the same with the twenty-three skateboards, my make-up and other feminine things, all my muggle clothing and robes for here, my cd player, and with my very extensive collection of cds. Why, is it unusual for students to bring so much stuff with them?" Hermione was getting tired of talking to Dumbledore; she wanted to go to the library to think over her plan once more, before confronting Draco.  
"I suppose not, however I don't see why you'd want to bring so much with you."  
"I break my skateboards easily, from crashing and junk. Clothes and the rest of that, well why would I want to wear my robes all the time? And I love hakie-sacks, I already told you that I didn't want filch to get all of them, and I wasn't about to leave home without my cd collection. Now, if you would excuse me, I believe that class is out and I do have better things to do."  
"You seem to have your priorities figured out very well, Miss Granger, please keep them that way." With that, the professor waved Hermione off.  
As she stepped out of the spiraling staircase, Hermione thought about what she was going to do first. 'Should I go to the library and think over my plan once more-as I planned to? Or should I just go ahead and get ready, and think while I take a shower?' she thought, 'I go take a shower.'  
Hermione walked to her dorm. Later that night she and Draco would be announced as head boy and girl. She would tell him everything when they got to their new rooms, and then make sure to get him horny as fuck-and leave him just as soon as she had. When she got to her dorm, she sighed. She was glad that she traded rooms with Ruth, she seemed to be just what her old roommates wanted-on the outside any way. Little did she know, that Draco had been planning something of his own.  
  
A/N I know it sucked, and I know that I lied about the whole part about finishing this before there was a part three-sorry if you are. I'll put up part three later tonight maybe, but my life has been kinda hectic lately and I might not do it until next week or something like that! RR and go ahead and flame me because I know that it sucks! 


	7. chapter seven

Disclaimer: Well, I am typing this on my laptop. My computer is being fucked up right now and won't let me do anything on it! Oh well, thank god for floppy disks! So-hopefully, this will be the last part in my chapter trilogy. I really am sorry about that but sometimes it happens, unfortunately for me! So, I suppose onto the hopefully last part of this chapter. Maybe when my computer is being nice to me and I can use my zip drive again, maybe I'll put all three together instead of these three. Please excuse any grammatical errors, my laptop is shitty.  
  
Muggle Studies part three: Draco's P.O.V.  
  
As Draco walked to his room after classes, he practically fell over Harry 'wonder boy' Potter. "Potter-what are you doing down here so late? Another detention from Snape for you lack of infidelity? Wait-infidelity would mean that you've had sex, right? That would be the day."  
"Actually-you arse, I came to talk to you." Harry looked annoyed and on edge.  
"Really?" Draco looked at him intently, "Why?"  
"Everyone knows that you and Hermione are going to be elected as the heads. I know that you and Hermione have been spending time together, and well, have been doing...things. I would like to make a proposal to you." Harry looked like he was going to puke any second.  
"Well, what kind of proposal are you implying, Potter?"  
"I was thinking that I could, uh, pay you. To, you know, stay away from Hermione."  
Draco was in shock. 'Not only does this arse think that that stupid mudblood and I have shagged, he wants to pay me to keep away from her!' he thought, 'Oh this is classic!'  
"Potty, not only have I never shagged Granger," he started 'Though I plan to.' "I would never accept money from the likes of you. I have plenty at my disposal, thanks. Now totter off so that I can get ready for my award." Draco promptly walked off, leaving a very pissed off Harry and wondering weather or not they really hadn't had sex.  
  
As Draco got out of the shower, he finalized his plans. 'First, I'll make her tell me what that little secrete of her's is. Then, I'll get her to want me as she's never wanted anybody. And after she's madly in love with me, I'll take her surly intact virginity.'  
After finishing getting ready, Draco and Blaise made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, and the announcement ceremony.  
Walking into the Great Hall, Draco immediately noticed Hermione, already sitting with her friends, chatting away as if there were no tomorrow. 'Girls do that way too much. Well-Hermione is no longer a girl, that's for damn sure!' he thought as he went and sat at his own table.  
"So, Draco, how's the bet going?" asked Goyal.  
Draco looked up from his food. 'Not too well.' He thought. "What do you think? I've already arranged with her to do it tonight. In our private rooms."  
Blaise glanced at Draco, "Bullshit."  
"Wonderful game, but you would be picking up the deck right about now if we were playing." responded Draco.  
"You're full of it." Blaise insisted.  
Draco leaned over the table and looked Blaise right in the face, "If you don't believe me, go and ask her you're self."  
Knowing that he shouldn't, Blaise got up from the table and went over to the Gryffindor table. Walking right up to a surprised Hermione, Blaise asked her if she could please excuse her friends for a second so that he could talk to her.  
"Yes, can I help you Zabinie?" she asked.  
"Well, you see; Draco said that tonight, after you two have your own rooms, that you were going to shag. I thought that it was complete bullshit, so he said if I didn't believe him to come over here and ask you- so here I am."  
"Well, Blaise, may I call you Blaise, yes. Blaise-you see, we are going to shag. Hopefully so hard and much that I can't see straight." Blaise looked up at her, expecting to see her laughing, but she was innocently just standing there with a smile on her face. "Would you like to join us? You know what they say-two's company, three's a fuckload of fun!" Blaise went red in the face, and went to join his housemates.  
When Blaise sat back down, he was not only red faced, but thoroughly disgusted.  
"Well Blaise, what did granger say?" Draco asked.  
"Have fun." He mumbled.  
"That's what she said-'have fun'?"  
"No, that's what I'm saying. Now if you would please excuse me-I'm going to go and puke from what she did just say! Ug-gross!!" With that said, Blaise quickly left for the laverty, which he made just in time to...  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
"What was that all about, 'Mione?" Harry asked skeptically.  
"None of your business, he just asked me a question." She replied.  
Dumbledore rose from his seat at the center of the teacher's table. "Shh, clam now." He waited for the attention of the students. "As you know, the election of the Heads' was lengthened. Tonight, I announce the elected. I hope that you will treat them with as much respect as you treat me. Now, without further dew, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, please stand." As soon as Hermione and Draco stood up, their badges flew to them. "Congratulations, after you finish eating I will show you to you new rooms. Enjoy he rest of you meal, everyone." Dumbledore sat down and continued to eat.  
"Congrats' Hermione." Ron said in between mouth fulls of mashed potato.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations Hermione." Harry said, smiling, "How about after you get your rooms settled, you come and we'll throw a party in the common room."  
"As much fun as hat might be Harry, I already have made plans. Sorry."  
Harry looked very angry all of a sudden, "With whom, Malfoy."  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, my plans do include him." She spat back, "And I think that I'll be going now. Good bye." Across the room, Draco saw that Hermione had gotten up, he followed her lead and they waited for Dumbledore at the door.  
  
"Any special plans tonight, Hermione? Draco?" Dumbledore asked them on their way up a flight of stairs, that neither knew existed.  
Hermione had a little twinkle in her eye, "Why yes professor, I do."  
"And how about you Draco, do you have any plans?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Hermione didn't like the way he had said that.  
'Oh stop being so stupid,' she thought, 'You're in for a hell of a night.'  
They stopped in front of a big mahogany door, with a resemblance to the medieval days. On it was the word "Kryptonite".  
"Kryptonite, what's this headmaster?" asked Hermione.  
"It is the part of the castle that you will be staying in. This part of the castle has many secretes, and many of them are unknown even to me." He replied.  
"Then why put us here? Couldn't I be dangerous?" Draco asked him.  
"No, because there is nothing in this part of he castle that could be dangerous, unless it is put here by someone."  
"So, do we just open the door and we can get in?" questioned Hermione.  
"No. Can you see that the K is engraved into the wood while the rest of the word isn't?" the headmaster asked the children.  
"Yes." They replied.  
"Well, all you do is touch it, say your password and the door will open."  
Hermione turned to Draco, "What should the password be?" she asked him.  
Draco thought for a moment. "Secretes lie within." He replied.  
Dumbledore turned to him, "I think it will be perfect."  
"Hermione?" Draco looked at her.  
"Perfect." Hermione ran her index finger threw the engraving, said "secretes lie within" and the door opened into a beautiful room, decorated in the Gryffindor red and Slytherin green. 'Looks a bit like Christmas in here.' She thought.  
Inside the room, you could see two desks, opposite each other, four couches, alternated between red and green, an archway that led to a library, and big, beautiful, stained glass fireplace and two doors. On the right was a red door while on the left was a green door. Everything visible so far was made with mahogany wood, some stained and some wasn't. Dumbledore walked into the room first followed by Hermione and Draco. Both had their on ideas on how the night was going to happen.  
"To get into your room, you use the same idea as with the main door. Also inside your room you will find that all of your things have been brought up from you previous room. You will be sharing a laverty; please do not fight over it. Moreover, because we are in such a remote part of the castle, there isn't any other way to get to your common rooms, except going threw the regular corridors. Any questions?" Dumbledore looked from Draco to Hermione.  
"How will we be sure to get to class on time if we're in too remote of an area?" asked Draco.  
"I can assure you that you will not be late for any classes unless you over sleep. Is there anything else?" Dumbledore look d at Hermione.  
"I think Malfoy and I can handle anything else." She said.  
"I you have any questions, or would like to chat, my door is always open." Dumbledore said to the students, "Goodnight. I will see you at breakfast." With that, he left.  
Without any recognition to Draco, Hermione walked to the red door, traced the K and whispered something that Draco could not hear. Walking into her room, Hermione immediately went over to her trunk, pulled out her boom box and c.d.'s, put in a Nirvana c.d. and began to redecorate her room.  
"Too much Gryffindork. I really hate it. I think black and silver will do nicely." She said aloud to no one.  
Transforming her comforter and sheets from matching shades of red, to just midnight pitch black, her pillows from red and gold to black and silver, her curtains from their red with gold embroidery to black with silver embroidery, pretty much everything that was red and gold went to black and silver; and of course all the fabric was 100% real silk, Hermione would stand for no less. She even changed her carpet from burgundy red to the same black as her comforter silver rugs where the gold ones had been.  
"Finally, now I think I'll go change the common room, Christmas year round is just too fucking happy!" Hermione walked back into the common room.  
The first thing that she noticed was that Draco wasn't in it. 'Good.' She thought, 'I don't look a bit sluttish right now, and that could slow down my plans.' After changing all of the red and gold to black and silver, Hermione went back into her room.  
Peeking into the laverty, she noticed that Draco was walking back into his room.  
"Now, to put my plan into action." Hermione muttered to herself, and got all slutty-ed up.  
  
Draco & Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Walking out of the laverty, Draco noticed that Hermione was peeking into it. 'Probably to make sure I wasn't in there.' He thought.  
Draco had just finished freshing up, and had gone back into his room to change a few things. "Now to put my plan into action." He said, and that required him getting Hermione into his room.  
"Well, here goes everything." He muttered to himself before walking back into the bathroom.  
  
Hermione dressed herself in the sluttiest thing she owned, which was not that slutty, except on her. She was wearing a pair of black dickies, with very visible black g-string, and a very, very tight, back tube top; which you could definitely see her cleavage out of, mind you, she was not small breasted. She had no shoes or socks on, but she was relatively tall, so height wasn't needed. In addition, she had her hair put up in braided pigtails, with black rubber bands or course. And although she had on no make-up, she looked very slutty, and the second Draco saw her, his mouth mentally dropped to the floor. (He could keep his composure, what else could you expect from a Malfoy?)  
  
'Holy bloody hell!' Draco's mind screamed, 'Is that Hermione?!' Draco's eyes were much more than pleased. 'My job just got much easier.'  
(Which was saying he didn't already want to fuck her and find out what she was keeping from every one? Oh no, that wasn't him. It was some other guy named Draco Malfoy, with natural bleach blonde hair, and the picture of every girl at Hogwarts fantasy. Yep, totally some other guy.)  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk." Draco stated firmly.  
"Yes, I think we do." She replied.  
"Where shall we talk, then?"  
"How about in your room."  
'This is too easy.' Draco thought. "Sure, follow me."  
Following Draco, Hermione thought of how she was going to tell him her story. "Draco," She started.  
"Have a seat." He gestured toward the bed.  
'Perfect, his is going to be so easy.' She thought, and sat down.  
"Now, I don't want to rush into things, but do you think," Draco started.  
"I want to tell you why I got so mad at you about calling me a mudblood." She interrupted him.  
"Works for me that was what I was going to ask you to tell me, anyway."  
"Ok, so I guess I'll just start from the beginning. I am not a mudblood; I'm not even a half-blood. I'm a pureblood. My name is Mya Ilya, and you should know that name, your father and mine are very good friends. I know it seems weird, but it's true. When my father joined Voldermort, I got really pissed off at him. He came home one night and told me that our master, along with Lucious (sp?) Malfoy and he had had a discussion, one that involved me. He said that in two weeks I was to meet my future husband. Well, even at the age of ten, you can believe just how mad I was that I didn't get to choose my own husband, and the fact that he said I would do it or die, pissed me off even more. So, that night I packed, and around three in the morning, I went into muggle London, and never looked back. I already had a wand, being who I was and all, so I shrank all my stuff into this little backpack I used to always carry. I also changed my appearance. Like my hair, it's normally black, and very sleek and straight, and my eyes aren't really brown, their purple, like my real mother's." Hermione looked Draco in the eyes.  
"Then how did you become a Granger?" he asked.  
"I walked around for a while, not really knowing where I was, only that I wanted to get away from my past. I remember walking to a park and a really nice man from this party, I'm pretty sure it was of the little kid's birthday. Anyway, the guy gave me an otter pop. Basically, flavored ice put in a little plastic package. The guy asked my name, and I told him it was Hermione, why I don't know, that's just what came to mind first. He introduced me to the rest of the kids and we all played until all but one was gone. Then he came up to me and asked where my mommy and daddy were, and I told him that I didn't know, so he and this woman took me to the police station. They said that only a little girl with black hair and purple eyes had been reported missing, and because my appearance they people, the Grangers, decided to take me home. After about two months the adopted, me and I became Hermione Granger. For a while, they let me be me, well, the me everyone knew, not the real me. And for a while, they let me do as I pleased. Then they started with the fighting. Then, my 'dad' started drinking, and my 'mom' started getting high. After I got my letter, which I was sure I wouldn't get, I was so happy. It said that I would have to get a wand, and I immediately went to my room, broke mine in two, and threw it out the window and into the grass. I was determined to be completely different then I was I already had my adoptive parents fooled. Well, when I got to Hogwarts, I met you, and I fell for you right away; but I couldn't let my two new best friends know that know could I? Dumbledore took me out of class one day and I had to spill my guts, because he already knew. Of course I left out about how my 'parents' did 'things' because then he would want to put me with different people. He asked me if I felt any remorse toward my real parents and I told him no. At the time I didn't miss them at all, now I really wish that I had never left. This year I finally took off the mask, it's not too far into the year and I'm thinking that I might take off the whole mask, and let everyone know the true me, the real me, Mya Qxz Ilya. I guess that then I would have to go back to my real parents, but I could live with that. At least they wouldn't be drunk and high all the time, or make me do chores." Hermione laid her in Draco's lap. "What do you think?"  
"Well, I remember when my father told me hat I would be marrying Mya Qxz Ilya, and at the time I was very annoyed with the thought of getting married. My mother even started talking to me about where I thought would be a great place to be married; I told her hell and she laughed and said I had funny ideas, and it was a gene I got from my father. Only now do I realize the women was insulting us, oh well, she's more than paid for it. Nevertheless, I think that you should become Mya Qxz Ilya again. I've seen your mother, and even at forty, she looks amazing, although I would never shag her. With black hair and purple eyes, you'd look even more amazing than your mother."  
"So, wait, one you didn't answer my question." Hermione looked at him, "But two you're saying I'm ugly."  
Draco was flabbergasted, "NO! Mya, you look so amazing now, even without your natural looks."  
"Uh-huh, sure. Nice way to try and cover it up." She replied sourly.  
"I think that I remember my mum saying how ticklish you are," he started to tickle her. "I think that she was right!"  
With Hermione pinned, and laughing madly, Draco turned to lye on top of her to get a better tickling range. Yet the klutz he was in bed, he some how lost his balance and ended up with her lying with Hermione on top of him.  
Draco stopped tickling her when he realized just how hard he was getting, and Hermione stopped laughing upon feeling this.  
'Ok, this for some reason was not what I had in mind. I just need to go with it, and my plan will work.' Hermione thought, and leaned down to kiss Draco full on the lips.  
She licked his bottom lip, and he gave way to her. Their tongues battling for the upper hand. Draco gained it, and began to let his hands wander. After a few minuets of spit swapping, Hermione pulled away and started nibbling down his neck. Pulling his shirt up she, then began to leave love bites along Draco's collarbone. Hermione could hear the growls coming from the back of Draco's throat.  
Fed up with losing the upper hand, Draco picked up Hermione. Hermione giggled and tried to resume her biting, when Draco unbuttoned her pants. "Mya, you have freckles on your chest, I didn't notice that." He unzipped them and stopped.  
"What, scared?" Hermione taunted. Draco forced her to stand up and he pulled her pants down to her ankles  
"Nice tan, I didn't think it would cover your entire body." He said to the standing form of Hermione.  
She sat back down and started fiddling with his pants button. "Well, I tan naked, what's unusual about that?" she asked unzipping his pants.  
'My plan is totally working.' Draco thought. "Well, nothing I guess. It's just,"  
Draco slipped out of his pants. "It's just what?" Hermione asked, seeing Draco was good and 'happy'.  
"Well," Hermione cut him off with thoroughly kissing him.  
"Well?" she asked, making a trail of kisses down his six-pack.  
"The majority of those I've," he gasped, Hermione getting very close to the tip of his boxers.  
"Those you've?" she asked, playing with the elastic.  
"Slept with, don't." Draco gasped.  
'Ding, ding, ding.' Hermione said stopping. Draco looked up questioningly. "What makes you think we were going to have sex?" she asked smiling.  
Hermione pulled up her pants, gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips, said bye and walked back to her room.  
Right after closing the laverty door connected to Draco's room, she heard him yell, "Goddamn it, Mya. This means war!"  
Hermione walked into her room, "If it's war you want, then it's war you get." She said and walked over to her desk.  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
Draco got up and got ready without any notice of Hermione. After last night, he had to come up with a plan of attack. 'I'll get her, just watch out Mya, just watch out.' He thought as he made his way down to the Great Hall.  
"How'd things go last night Draco?" asked Blaise.  
"Our plans were interrupted." He replied vaguely.  
"Pity, but you still have till Christmas holidays." Goyal said before stuffing his face with pancakes.  
As Draco was just about to take a bite of his pancakes, he heard the owls. Stopping before he could be hit with the syrup on the bite, he put down his fork and awaited the letter from his father.  
All around him, owls were landing, and his came lying threw. His father's eagle owl came and perched on his out stretched hand. Draco quickly took the letter and put it in his pocket. Suddenly, a black hawk came and landed right in front of him. Jekyll, as his father's owl had been named, did a bowing of the head, recognizing a superior. Draco was astonished, Jekyll did not bow for anyone, and suddenly it did for an owl he'd never seen before. The hawk nipped at his finger. He to take both of the parchments from it's leg, but it only let him take one, and before he could give it something to eat, it quickly flew across the room to Hermione.  
"Mya." He whispered.  
"What?" asked Blaise.  
"Nothing." Draco replied dismissively. Giving Jekyll a bit of pancake, he flew off leaving Draco to his own business.  
Draco was most curious about what his Mya had sent him, therefore he opened it.  
It read:  
Draco,  
If it's war you want, its war you get.  
Yet, we need to set boundaries that cannot be crossed.  
I do hope you had a good time last night, but what we discussed cannot be held against us. Also, we cannot involve others with our battle.  
  
It would be silly and foolish of ourselves to include our friends, but I  
trust that you will not bring them into this. Sorry for last night.  
Well, not too sorry. If you agree, then come and kiss  
Me, right now. Then the battles begin.  
Mya  
  
Draco, not one to lose his masculinity, folded up the parchment, and put it into his pocket. "I'll be right back." He told his friends, and got up form the table.  
He walked right over to the Gryffindor table. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron snarled.  
"This," Draco replied and kissed Hermione soundly on the lips. Letting his linger there, a moment longer than needed, Hermione opened up her mouth ever so slightly, and Draco shot his tongue into her mouth. Draco came to his senses, pulled away and sat down. "How's everyone doing this morning?" he asked, looking from side to side.  
"I think I lost my appetite." Harry said pushing his plate away from him.  
"Oh well, Mya, I will see you tonight, so we can finalize?" Draco asked Hermione.  
"Yes, around six?" she replied.  
"Ok, it's going to be a long, rough night." Draco said, kissed her lightly on the lips, "See you in class." Got up, and walked back to his table.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
"What was that all about, Granger?" asked Padma.  
"And why did Draco call you Mya?" asked Lavender.  
"None of you business Patail, and Mya is my name." Hermione said as if everything was solved, and got up to go to class.  
Harry and Ron wouldn't be so dismissive, though.  
"What do you mean, 'Mione? Mya is you name." asked Harry.  
"Yes, Mya Qxz Ilya; my name, I'll explain later-I need to get to class and if you make me late I'll take points." She said sternly.  
"You wouldn't take points from your own house." Ron replied cockily.  
"Would you like to find out first hand that I would?" Hermione said.  
Both boys ran off to class. Hermione walked fast, but not fast enough to make the bell, because she caught a couple Ravenclaws trying to ditch, and had to take points and lead them to class.  
"Aw, 'Ermione. Why 'ye be late ter class?" asked Hagrid.  
"A couple Ravenclaws were trying to ditch and I had to take them to class." She replied.  
"Ok then, back to the Golden Geese." He said and went back to the flock of Geese.  
Hermione stood in the back of the crowd, not caring about what Hagrid was saying. Her mind was elsewhere.  
That was how the first apart of her day went. She went to class, went into lala land, and then went to another class. She totally skipped lunch and went to talk to Dumbledore instead.  
Walking up to the Gargoyle, Hermione said the password "Cotton Candy" and walked up the steps.  
Knocking on the door, the Headmaster said, "Come in." Hermione walked through the door. "Ah, Hermione, what seems to be on your mind?"  
"Well, I was thinking that I wanted to let more people know. You know, that I'm really Mya Qxz Ilya." She said.  
"Ok, how many people do you want to know Mya?"  
"Everyone, I think that I might want to go back with my real parents."  
"Are you sure about this Mya?" Dumbledore wanted her to, but he couldn't force her and he wanted her to make the decision.  
"Yeah, but before we do anything about it, do you think I could think about it tonight, I kind of want to discuss it with someone."  
"Of course, it's your decision. I'll be here tomorrow, around seven?"  
"Seven it is, I'll see you then." And Hermione left for class.  
Up until Muggle Studies, Hermione had been rather happy. Then when she entered the classroom and saw it had been transformed in to a set, she lost her happy.  
"Miss Granger," started professor Dwidle.  
"Professor." She replied curtly.  
"Hermione,"  
"Mya."  
"Excuse me?"  
"My name is Mya. I now go by Mya."  
"Well, do you still go by Granger, or has that changed to?"  
"For the moment, no, but I'd prefer to be called Mya."  
"Fine, Mya, you have made Juliet in the play, you and Draco will be rehearsing on stage together today. He has you script, please go rehearse with him." With that, Prof.Dwidle walked away.  
'Oh great, I have to lead with Draco, wait. Our war will definitely be interesting.' She thought while walking over to Draco. "What, forget to tell me we got the leads?" she asked him.  
"No Mya, it just slipped my mind while you were biting me." He replied.  
"Oh, did I hurt you?" she said with sarcasm.  
"No, but you left a hell of a lot of bite marks, it looks like I've let leaches suck my blood." Hermione made a sucking face, "Not funny."  
"Of course it was, an Ilya could do no less."  
"An Ilya, are you?"  
"Yes, by that of blood, and soon by looks."  
Draco pulled her aside, "Really Mya, you're going to go back to them?"  
"We can talk about it tonight."  
"Right, then. Where should we begin?"  
"Act two, scene two, 'Romeo: O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?' Ok," Dwidle said, "I want everyone to pay attention, meaning stop what you're doing and watch."  
"Guess I'm Romeo," Draco mumbled to Hermione.  
"Guess so." She mumbled back.  
"Alright, Mya-Draco, you two stand facing each other, and improb the extras." Dwidle said sternly.  
(R=Romeo and J=Juliet and N=Nurse) R: O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied? J: What satisfaction canst thou have to-night? R: The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine. J: I gave thee mine before thou didst request it. And yet I would it were to give again. R: Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?  
  
"For the purpose that thee can stop looking at my chest!" Hermione yelled at Draco.  
"Ok, ok, calm down. Draco, don't stare at Her-Mya's chest. Padma, why don't we pick up with you." Dwidle looked tired.  
"Alright Professor." Padma said sickeningly sweet.  
"Just stand off to the side, Padma." He said.  
  
N: Madam! J: I come, anon. --But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee--  
  
N: Madam!  
  
J: By and by, I come. --To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief. To- morrow will I send.  
  
R: So thrive my soul--  
  
J: A thousand times good night!  
  
R: A thousand the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as school boys from their books, But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.  
  
"Oh-looks my arse; you wish you had the looks!" Hermione said threw laughing.  
Dwidle looked at the clock, "Alright everybody, criticism. What do you think about that-love, hate, or just plan lust?"  
"It didn't seem real enough. It had no love, no hate, and definitely to lust. It sucked royal wankers." Lavender popped off, "Except Padma did great, and she should be Juliet."  
"Nice criticism, Lavender. However, Padma is not playing Juliet because I didn't think she was fit for that particular role." Dwidle started, "Now, Mya and Draco-think about what Lavender said, although I think it was perfect, with the exception of your mouthing off Mya, but the audience perceives what it does, and we have to go by that. So-anyone else?" When no one raised their hand, the Prof. said, "Class dismissed; see you on the morrow."  
Walking out the door, Ron ad Harry took a hand, and led Hermione off. When she finally got out of their grasp, she was outside, sitting forcefully on a rock by the lake, but awfully close to the Forbidden Forest.  
"Mind telling me why you two dragged me out here, kicking a yelling." Hermione asked them, ready to hurt them.  
"Well, we didn't want you going off with Malfoy, and you owe us an explanation," started Harry.  
"And we figured if given the chance, you would ignore us at dinner, so here we are." Ron finished.  
"What do you want to know?" she asked, exasperatedly.  
"Well," Hermione interrupted Ron.  
"You have exactly three questions, so make it to point." She stated firmly.  
"Why are you hanging out with ferret-face all of a sudden?" asked Harry.  
"Because we have a new found understanding, and also we have a war." She replied vaguely.  
"What's with the new look?" Ron asked.  
"It's not new, and I took off the mask, this is who I'd be if I'd still be with my parents; though if I were I wouldn't be hanging out with you." Hermione answered.  
"But aren't your parents the Grangers, and if not-who are they?" Harry asked with disbelief.  
"No, they aren't. My real parents are the Ilyas'." She said, waiting to hear very loud voices yelling at her, to her astonishment, Ron simply asked,  
"How'd that happen?"  
"Ran away, changed my appearance, and got adopted by the Grangers. This was when I was ten, now I think that I'm going to go back to them. But I have to think about it a little more, tomorrow I'm gonna go see Dumbledore and we're gonna to talk about it."  
"But 'Mione, you can't go back to them," Harry yelled at her.  
"And why not? Why can't I go live with my family! Please, do tell me why- Mr. Harry Potter, tell me why I can't go and live with them." Hermione didn't like it when she was told what to and not to do.  
"Because they're with Voldermort! What more do you need?" he replied.  
"I need a real reason no to go back with my family." She said and started to leave.  
"Where are you going?" asked Ron.  
"You just asked your sixth question, therefore I don't have to answer, but for the hell of it; I'm going to go and see Draco."  
"On a first name basis now are you?" Harry said with malice.  
"Screw off, you stupid, hero, wanker." Hermione replied with venom. 'Ug, he tries to tell me what's best. Ug-it just makes me so, so, ug!' Hermione thought while walking away, toward the castle. 'Sometimes I wonder where his brain is! Is it shoved so far up that he can't even think like a normal fucking person! Sure-he has a point, they are with Voldermort, but what point is there to stay with the light. I don't care-they can do what they what, screw everyone else to royal hell.'  
"Knut for your thought?" asked Pansy.  
"What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione shot back.  
"You're the one at the Slytherin entrance; I should be asking you the same thing."  
"I need to speak with Draco, he wasn't in the room so I thought he'd be here." She lied quickly. Pansy went back through the hole, and came back a moment later.  
"Come on, he said to wait in the common room, and he'd be down in a minuet." Pansy left Hermione standing in the common room.  
"What are you doing here?" some fourth year asked as if she was scum.  
However, before she could say anything, "Detention, tonight at seven, Keppel, for disrespecting a superior." A very greasy voice said.  
"Professor Snape," Hermione said, this teacher had done nothing but antagonize her for her entire time of school, and sure he worked for the Order, but he was never nice before.  
"Miss Ilya, how are you doing today, and might I ask why you're here?" he replied.  
"I need to see Draco, and it's Granger...for now anyway." Hermione told him, "But instead of Hermione, it's now Mya."  
"Mya, darling, you needed to see me?" Draco asked, coming up behind her.  
"Yes, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on a walk, so we can discuss terms."  
"Terms, what ever for?" asked Snape.  
"Oh nothing, Severus. Just for a little war we have, and sure Mya; let's go now."  
"Good bye, Professor." Hermione said before being dragged out the portrait hole by Draco.  
"Instead of a walk how about we go and brake bread, its dinner after all." Draco told her.  
"Alright, but why don't we have the house elves bring up some food, and we 'brake bread' in our common room."  
"Fine by me, let's go."  
Hermione and Draco went to the kitchen and asked to have their food sent up to them. When they got back to their rooms, the food was already there. With a table and chairs set up by the fire, instead of the couches. "I hope they leave he colors the same." Hermione said offhandedly. "Yes, I do too; I rather like your set up." Draco replied, "However, it makes this place look as if it were two slytherin living here, and not a snake and a lioness." Hermione and Draco ate and drank wine that Draco conjured up. Talking about this and that, Hermione got very tipsy off the wine. Thankfully, they had discussed terms; yet Draco saw that Hermione had had enough and was not going to be a very happy camper in the morning and he told her 'no more wine' and she hiccupped an agreement.  
Draco had Hermione stand up; he took out his wand and mumbled something Hermione couldn't make out. Suddenly, the chairs, table and food were gone, and back was the couches.  
"Why don't we sit down, Mya." Draco said.  
"Buu-tt I'mm fiine," she slurred.  
"I'm sure you are. Now Mya, about our bet..."  
"Waar, we hafe a waar."  
"Now, about our war, do we really need it?"  
Hermione just laid her head in his lap, and mumbled "Mm-hmm." And went fast asleep.  
'Now, that won't do.' Draco thought and carried Hermione to bed.  
  
A/N: Ok-I know toward the end of this chapter-it sucked, but it was needed, so flame me on it if you must. Whatever, I don't really care. So-Ilya is my cousin's name, he's cool, and lives in Europe so I don't see him too often. When he was here last (Three days ago) he said to put him in my story somehow, and I needed a last name for Hermione. Speaking of Hermione, next chapter (I hope) when declares that she is an Ilya, I'll stop writing Hermione and start writing Mya, instead. Well, I just gave some of it away, but that all right because there's still way more. So- I hope hat you liked this chapter, because I didn't too much like writing it, but in the long run I guess that I did. I'm rambling now so...review, and that would make me very happy because that would prove the voices in my head that this was wroth it, and I need criticism. 


	8. chapter eight

"So everyone who ever thought anything dies in the end." Don't ask, it was in my head and I liked it.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but I own nothing with a certain satisfaction that one day, I will own something.  
  
A/N: Well, I would firstly like to say that no matter what anyone says I still think last chapter sucked, but that's ok because those who think otherwise can do so; everyone has different opinions. So now, onto the next chapter, which I think mite suck but I don't know yet.  
  
**_Very important notice_**: From now on, unless need be different, Hermione will be written as Mya instead.  
  
Chapter 4: Mouth Wash  
  
Mya felt Draco moving her, but didn't want to protest. Feeling that she had been placed on top if her covers, Mya herd Draco say, "Do I put her in pajamas or leave her in her clothes?"  
'He'll probably change me just so he can see me naked.' She thought light-heartedly. To her surprise, Draco simply conjured up a soft and warm blanket, laid it on Mya's body and then left with a soft click of the door.  
Ten minuets later, Mya got up and dressed into her pajamas, black silk boxers and a black silk tank top. She then turned on her boom box, turning it to the cd player and listening to 'Swing Swing" by Three Days Grace. Going to her desk, she pulled out a muggle notebook and a muggle pen. 'Pens are so much easier to write with, why don't they let us use them during school?' she thought. She started to write:  
  
_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Ilya,  
I don't really know how to put this, so I guess I should just say it, I am your daughter. Many years ago, obviously, I ran away because I was mad that would have to marry someone I had never met, and that I my destiny consisted of many things I would be told to do. I was smart for a ten year old, as you should remember, and so I changed my appearance, and ran away to muggle London. I know you think me a fool and have probably banished me from the family, but when I say I miss you I do not lie. For years, I have been living with muggles and pretending to be some muggle born stuck up know-it-all, when really I'm not anything like that. For my final year at Hogwarts, I have taken off the mask I have worn for years and let people know who I am, however they haven't seen my real appearance, for I am afraid of what they will think. I know that since I was two I've never been afraid of anything and now being so seems weak and foolish-but it is true, and I am truly sorry for any embarrassment I have caused the family. After a couple years of living with muggles I realize how much I really would rather be with my real family, and not two people who adopted me so I could basically become a common house elf-though they have no idea what it is. I would love to come and live with you, and I hope that I would be welcomed with open arms, and not be cast away for my ignorance. Truly I am sorry, please write back; for if you didn't I will cast myself into exile and depression. _

_Your daughter, Mya Qxz Ilya_  
  
In her neatest cursive she signed her real name for the first time in years, and with great remorse, reread the letter three times before ripping it out of her notebook, rolling it up like parchment, and tying it with a piece of black silk ribbon.  
She didn't know when or even if she would send the letter, but after talking to Dumbledore, she figured that she'd probably send it then. Knowing she wanted to be back with her real family instead of two Mudblood arseholes. Then, turning to a new page, Mya began to write all about the current events happening to her; the notebook was, after all, her journal.  
  
Ten minutes after going back to his own dorm, Draco heard music playing from Mya's bedroom. Wondering why there was music, he went to the bathroom and opened her door ever so slightly, and saw that she was writing at her desk, dressed in black pajamas.  
Closing the door he mumbled, "She never ceases to amaze me." And went to his desk to fish out his journal; it was nothing special, just parchment bound together with a flimsy black satin cover with _DRACO_ embossed in dark green, on the top in the middle, and in Gothic handwriting. After getting out his journal, he got out his quill and top of the line, pitch-black ink. Dipping his quill in ink, Draco began to write about the recent events and how he planned to seize Mya before Christmas holiday that were in quite a few months.  
The two were more alike than either would ever admit. Before Draco and Mya went to bed, they both went to brush their teeth. Walking into the bathroom at the same time, Mya tried to run back out before Draco could see her, she was supposed to be asleep anyway.  
"Nice try, but I already knew you were awake from your music." Draco told her.  
"Yeah-yeah-yeah, I did sleep; if only for a few minuets." Mya replied.  
"I'm so sure. We never really did talk about weather or not you were going to go back with the Ilyas'. Have you even decided yet?"  
"Well, yeah actually I have. I'm going to go back with them, given they let me."  
"I'm sure they will. They have no real reason as to why not to."  
"Well, for one I ran away for like, seven years. They never knew where I was. I probably got them into trouble with Voldermort, plus they had to go back on their word with our preset marriage and all that junk. So really they do have a lot to not forgive me for."  
"I guess, but they are your parents so they have to care a least a little bit, and all else your mother will definitely want you to come home."  
"And pray tell-how do you know that?"  
"You're her first born right?"  
"Well yeah,"  
"And trust me when I say you're her only, so she will obviously want you to come home."  
"Guess I never thought of it that way." Mya and Draco then brushed their teeth and washed their face; saying goodnight they existed through the proper door and went to sleep.  
  
The next day at breakfast, Mya sitting with a very unpleased Ron and Harry, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Due to the fact that you have all been doing so well, we will not be having classes." he got a very loud cheer from the students, "I have yet to decide if you classes will be held tomorrow, so be on your best terms; and have a wonderful day." Dumbledore sat back down.  
All through the hall, hurried, and pleased voices could be herd. Harry and Ron chatted animatedly with Shamus and Dean. Mya looked at all of them pointedly,  
"If we have the day off, then I'm going to Hogsmeade. I have a few things I'm going to be needed later. Would any of you like to accompany me?"  
They all stared in disbelief. "You're joking, right Hermione." Shamus asked.  
"Not at all, of course it won't be until I have had a chance to talk to Dumbledore. I figure if we don't have classes I might as well tell him my decision now and be able to get things done, then having to wait until half the school is there. If I can, I think I'll go to Diagon ally. I could definitely find what I'll be needed there." replied Mya.  
"Decision? You've made your decision? What is it?" Ron started.  
"Yes, I have made my decision. And what it is does not concern you in the least, so back off. Oh, and Shamus, did you want to go with me?" Mya looked over at Shamus.  
"Uh...well...I-uh...yeah...well-no...I mean...I don't know." He stuttered, "Since it won't be till later come and see me and I'll give you my answer then. If that's ok."  
"Alright," Mya said with a smile, "I'll come and tell you when I leave so you can either come or stay." She then was up, glanced over at Draco, and left the hall with intent on riding her skateboard.  
  
"So is that code for 'meet me in my room so we can shag'?" Joey asked Draco.  
"Or is it 'meet me right outside so we can find the nearest broom closet and shag'?" Jess asked Draco.  
Draco looked at them, "Neither, it's 'Draco we have war and I'm gonna get you'. And if you two ever used your brains, you'd know that."  
"Whatever, why use brains when teasing is so much more fun." stated Jess.  
Draco looked over his plate at the Kampbel twins. They were very much like Fred and George Weasley, except rich and were in Slytherin, but they had just as much genius for making trouble. The Kampbel twins were new to the school; transfers from Drumstrang. Rumor around the common room was their parents were with Voldermort, but Draco knew better. He knew that not only were they with Voldermort but that they were plotting against Voldermort. With whom he had yet to figure out, but he was very observative at inner circle meetings. All the other meetings were never very interesting and Voldermort usually wasn't there anyway; he had one of his inner circle give the orders. In other words, his father, an Ilya or a Kampbel always told the less valuable Deatheaters what to do.  
Draco hadn't ever gotten the Dark Mark, but he was supposed to get it at the end of the summer, as was Joey and Jess. The two weren't that bad, they believed what he did. That Voldermort was a stupid rotting piece of corpse and were only in it for the family money. Money did equal power, well, you could always get people to do what you wanted, and if that meant you had power, then money did equal power. Draco, Jess and Joey all figured that at least with money they could always have others do their dirty work, and that was worth it.  
"What's on your mind?" asked Pansy, as she slid into Draco's lap.  
"That I want to eat my breakfast, not throw it up." Pansy just feigned hurt, "Move it Parkinson or I'll make you."  
"Oh, sound kinky. How about me and some of the girls come over tonight so you can make us move." Pansies smiled, "And make us groan, call out your name in pleasure, oh and you can't forget to let us suck your," Draco shoved her off.  
"If I hadn't of been horny as fuck that day, I wouldn't have ever let you near my dick, and don't expect to go near it again." He said before getting up and leaving Pansy sprawled on the ground, letting anyone in eye view know she wasn't wearing any underwear under her skirt.  
  
Walking out of the castle, board in hand, toward the lake, Mya had one thing in mind, making a skate park. She walked to a clearing on the side of the lake and far enough away from The Forest, she wouldn't get into trouble. Standing in the middle of the clearing, Mya began to cast different spells and charms. Before her closed eyes, a skate park was forming, complete with bowls, half pipes, and plenty of places perfect for grinding on. Opening her eyes, Mya looked over her handy work.  
"It's beautiful," said a voice behind her, "just beautiful.'  
Mya turned around, "Thanks Blaise. I didn't know you rode."  
"Ever since I visited my American cousin four years ago; he was cool and taught me how. I always bring my board but I've never used it, I keep around for sentimental purposes only."  
"It's hanging above your pillows right now isn't it."  
"Of course, where else would I put it?"  
"Why don't we go grab it and we can tear this up together." Mya suggested.  
"Cool, let us go."  
On the way to Blaise's dorm, Blaise and Mya came across Joey and Jess, they asked if they could get their boards too and Mya complied. Walking into the dorm, Mya noticed that Joey and Jess and switched dorms with Crabbe and Goyle.  
'Good,' she thought, 'those two always kind of scared me.' "Hello Mya, Joey, Jess, Blaise. What are you all doing here?" asked Draco.  
"Getting our boards, Mya here has made a park out by the lake," replied Jess.  
"Oh has she now? And how did you do that?" Draco looked Mya in the eye.  
"I'll never tell, want to come?" she replied.  
"Sure, guess we're all grabbing our boards then, aren't we."  
  
As everyone walked out to the 'skate park' that Mya made, Filch watched them go. "At least they won't be tearing up the school, huh Mrs.Norris."  
  
A/N: I guess you could say I left a cliffhanger, but you could always say I didn't. This chapter was much shorter than last, but that's ok because I plan on putting up another chapter sometime later this week. Hope you liked it, I thought it was ok but I also think I could have done better on it. I should stop writing when I'm tired, oh well. Weather or not you liked it, please review so I know I'm not just taking this story out of my head (where I sometimes believe it belongs) and taking up space that could be of better use. Flame or be nice-I don't care just hit the review button and next chapter your name will have a reply!


	9. chapter nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the four cents in my pocket and the poster I recently bought of Nirvana.  
  
A/N Hello all, and how are you? I hope that the HermioneMya thing hasn't confused you too much. Anyway, my reply to you three who I'm glad reviewed:  
  
Oreo69not96 : Hopefully this was soon enough for you  
  
Brianna : I'll try but I really can't promise anything  
  
FallingWithGhosts : I'm glad you like it, but for fear of spoiling that part of the story, I can't tell you weather or not the Ilya's are good or evil  
  
Chapter 5: What it means to be Rich  
  
Part: 1  
  
"Um, professor," started some first year, "are they allowed to be doing that?"  
  
"Well, I..." Snape looked out the window, "Agh!" he shouted before storming off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"May, have you talked to Dumbledore yet?" Draco asked her, as their friends were grinding and showing off for the gathered people.  
  
"No, I was thinking of talking to him before or after lunch." She replied  
  
"You should go talk to him now."  
  
"Well, I guess I will, well...maybe in an hour."  
  
"In an hour what, Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I will go talk to you, but if you're already here, I might as well talk now."  
  
"Unless it's to explain this contraption, then I don't expect you to be doing much talking." Snape snapped.  
  
"Severus, clam down. Is this the monstrosity you were complaining about back in my office?"  
  
"Yes sir, it is."  
  
"Well, Mya here, had my permission." Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye, "And the rule was to have it far enough away from the school, the lake, and the forest. I see she has done all three, so there is no reason to stop her and her friends from enjoying it."  
  
"And it keeps 'em from scratchin' up the school." Filch popped off.  
  
The crowd was quickly gathering, everyone wanting to see the 'skate park' or watch Snape be put into an uncomfortable position. Many of the Muggle Born students were going and getting their skateboards or conjuring them up, while the pure- or half-bloods watched or did the same.  
  
"Very well, sir." Snape nodded and left.  
  
"Well, Mya, why don't we go and have our discussion, or you could come up to my office after lunch?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe after," Draco nudged her elbow with his and gave a very pointed look, Mya sighed, "After I put my board away, unless you mind it being in your office."  
  
"I don't mind at all."  
  
Mya looked at Draco as she and Dumbledore walked back to the castle.  
  
"Sir, do you think Draco could join us?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, given he wouldn't mind."  
  
Walking back over to Draco, Mya said, "You owe me, and you're coming with." Before taking his hand and pulling him.  
  
So it had been settled. Mya would send her letter, Dumbledore would send a letter, and Draco would send a letter. If Mya's parents agreed, then tonight they, with the company of an agreed Lucius, would have dinner in the castle with both Mya and Draco. Over dinner the regular things of importance, and necessary 'how have you been?s' would be discussed. All was hopefully to go to plan, and Mya had the permission to go into Diagon ally with Shamus.  
  
Walking into the Gryffindor common room, Mya looked for Shamus, who should have been with Ron and Harry, but wasn't.  
  
"Do either of you know where Shamus is?" she asked the duo.  
  
Both shook their heads, but Neville replied, "He's in the dorm, but I don't think you'll want to bother him, he's with Lavender."  
  
"LAVENDER!" shouted Ron and Harry, then turning to look at each other and get into a petty fight over the girl.  
  
'Who hasn't been with that slut!' thought Mya as she walked up the staircase to the dorm room.  
  
Mya didn't bother to knock, she rather figured there would be a locking charm on it, and sure enough, there was. Muttering an over-bearing unlocking charm, she walked into the messy dorm. It had tossed and forgotten clothing, much to Mya's pleasure.  
  
'Good, the slut will actually be caught, being a slut!' she thought with a bit of joy.  
  
"Oh Shamus, I'm here as we decided upon." Mya called.  
  
Between a few 'goddamn it's' and a couple more of 'shit', Mya heard a "hold on" shouted by Shamus. Lavender got out of the bed that had the hangings drawn and said,  
  
"If the door is locked, don't you think it would be for a reason?" while walking over to get her clothes.  
  
"Nice blanket." Mya replied, referring to the extremely short piece of cloth that looked to be a pillowcase, covering Lavender's body. "It really does suit you, considering you fuck pretty much anything with a dick anyway. And I figured that it didn't matter because you liked to do groups, don't you." Lavender made a face, "After all, you and Padma and that group of Slytherins all had Draco in the same bed at a time."  
  
"How in bloody hell do you know that!" cried Lavender.  
  
"I listen when you think I'm asleep."  
  
"Well, Mya, do we have permission to go?" asked Shamus who'd been getting dressed.  
  
"Yes, if you still want to."  
  
"Well, if this hag can find her belongings and the way out, then of course I still want to go with you."  
  
"Excuse me, hag? Since when was I a hag?!"  
  
"Since I said it wasn't fair that I was this horny and had no chick to go shag, to Harry and Ron, and you walked over from your place talking to Padma and asked if I wanted a nice shag with you."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go tell the whole school what a bad lay you are." Lavender smirked.  
  
"Go ahead; half the school has had you, Lavender. They all know that your not that great, you just put out; unlike the ones we want to be shagging." replied Shamus.  
  
Lavender just took her clothes and walked out of the room.  
  
"Nice, ready?" asked Mya.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." And so Mya and Shamus flewed to Gringots in Diagon ally.  
  
"So is there any special reason that we are going to...what's the place again?" asked Shamus.  
  
"Zxingalow's and it's a...it's like a...it's hard to explain, ok. Just wait and you'll find out what it is." Mya replied.  
  
"But I've never even heard of it before."  
  
"That would be because it's not actually in Diagon ally; it's in Hate ally."  
  
"You mean the one with all the muggle shops."  
  
"No, that would be Mallory. Hate is the one with mostly drug shops."  
  
"And why would we be going to a drug shop?"  
  
"We're like two shops away, if you haven't figured it out yet, it's not a drug shop, it's like...more or less a head shop."  
  
"A head shop, like they sell heads?"  
  
"No, a head shop is mostly where pipes and bongs are sold, but like I said, this is not a drug shop."  
  
"Ok, why did you want me to come?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"No," said Shamus stopping her before going in, "Why did you want me?"  
  
"Honestly, because you're more or less the same size as Draco."  
  
"Wow, what a relief."  
  
"I'm lost; I thought that you had a crush on me."  
  
"No, you can't tell anyone, but I'm gay."  
  
"Then why'd you screw Lavender?"  
  
"Appearances, I don't think anyone will really like me being...gay."  
  
Walking into the shop may asked, "So who do you have a crush on?"  
  
"You're not aloud to say a word," Mya nodded. "Blaise Zabini."  
  
"Whoa, really?"  
  
"Yes, so tell me why you say this is like a head shop, I see nothing that could make you think that. And I see no clothes so I don't see how I could be his size."  
  
"I don't know why I said head shop; I'm just reminded of one. And size as in like...taste. You two seem to like the same things and I wanted to get him something for helping me with...well for helping me."  
  
"That's just dandy, ok. What did you have in mind, seeing as we are in a crystal shop?"  
  
"Thanks for the help Shamus. I'll see what I can do about you're...crush." Mya said.  
  
"Yeah-whatever, I'll see you tomorrow. Hope lover boy likes it." He replied  
  
Before Mya could make a comeback, Shamus had disappeared through the corridor. Walking back to her room, Mya ran into Draco, literally.  
  
"Care to look before walking?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, when it's done purposely."  
  
"Oh, you did not run into me on purpose."  
  
"Oh, yes I did."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Then don't. You just won't get your present."  
  
"What present?"  
  
"The one that I bought you, duh."  
  
"Oh, well, let's have it then."  
  
"Nope, you can't have it until after our hopeful dinner."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I know you hate waiting."  
  
"You're being cruel."  
  
"I know, and I don't care."  
  
"Agh-I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"You do that, I'm going to go inspect your present."  
  
Walking into his bedroom, Draco quickly went over the laverty to open the joining door between Mya's bedroom and the laverty, he couldn't.  
  
"You're very cruel!" he shouted and went back to his bedroom.  
  
Mya looked at the crystal dragon. It was very pretty, with emerald encrusted eyes, and it had the look of sophistication, for being a crystal dragon. Only one thing was missing, and Mya knew just what it was. She stood up, grabbed the dragon and went to the library.  
  
"I know just where what I want will be, now let's see, where is that door?" Mya said aloud. She was looking for the secrete entrance to the restricted part of the library. Back when she was miss-goody-two-shoes, the librarian had shown it to her. Most likely, because she, Ron, and Harry saved the school, like, practically every year!  
  
"A lot of good it'll do her now." She whispered.  
  
Finding the door, Mya opened it and walked in, shutting off the alarm. She walked to the third isle, and went halfway into it, looked down at the very bottom shelf, and opened the book entitled 'Crystal and its Many Movements'. Turning to the part involving dragons, Mya said a small sorry and ripped out the pages with instructions to a potion and the ingredients, and the charm needed.  
  
"Screw this!" Draco said as he put down his book. He went over to where he kept his guitar and plugged it in. "Thank Merlin for electricity charms." He said before turning on his radio and jamming to 'Smoke on the Water' by Deep Purple.  
  
Before long Two midnight black owls were tapping on the window, Draco let him in a said,  
  
"Hello Joey, Jess, to what do I owe this visit?"  
  
The two changed back into human form, "Not much." Jess said.  
  
"We were flying about, you know, stretching our wings, and we heard you jamming." Joey added.  
  
"Can you get to your point?" asked Draco.  
  
"Tell me, Draco, can you sing?" this was Jess.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we know you can play, from what we heard we jut hope you have no stage fright, but we doubt you do." started Joey.  
  
"With that whole Malfoy thing and all, how could you?" the twins were switching off on talking.  
  
"Again, a point please?" asked Draco.  
  
"We wanted to start a band, just for the hell of being able to jam with people who actually know what their doing, instead of cds."  
  
"Ok, I'm not sure where you're going with this."  
  
"Figure that for a band you need a drummer, base, lead guitar and vocals, maybe an extra guitar. Well, I'd play base, Joey lead guitarist, and we want you to be are vocals with an extra guitar for whatever purpose."  
  
"That's why you want to know if I can sing." Draco said, knowing where this was going.  
  
"Yep, so, come on."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sing something, dumb ass." Looking at Joey, "You'd think he was def or something."  
  
"How about you we sit here and you jam, and sing, to the song."  
  
"What song, Joey?"  
  
"Come on Draco, 'Smoke on the Water'. DUH!"  
  
'Fuck that song.' Draco thought as he changed the cd to one by Tantric with the remote.  
  
Draco pressed play, dropped the remote, and began playing his guitar.  
  
"In your life, you seem to have it all. You seem to have control, but deep within your soul, you're losing edge. You never took the time, assume that you're to blame you think that you're insane, won't you spare me. I know the breakdown, everything is gonna shakedown someday. I know the breakdown, tell me again am I awake now baby. You can find the reason that no one else is livin' this way, yeah, livin' this way yeah."  
  
"Damn Draco, would you give us the honor of being vocals?" asked Jess.  
  
"Sure, but do you two have any ideas as to who's gonna do drums?"  
  
The twins looked from one another, "No." the stated.  
  
"How about Blaise? He can really play and he's a friend of all of ours."  
  
"Sure." They said in unison.  
  
"Ok, you two go tell him, I'm going to take a shower and then get some sleep."  
  
"Alright, and hey, seeing as you're on vocals, write a song or two if you can." said Joey.  
  
"Did you two even come up with a name yet?"  
  
"Why don't we discuss this in the morning? At breakfast, per say."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Draco grabbed his towel and a clean pair of boxers. He walked to the laverty door, and tried to open it.  
  
"Why won't this open? When did I close it?" he said aloud.  
  
"MYA QXZ ILYA, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Draco shouted.  
  
'Wow, he really can yell loud.' Mya thought while walking to the door. "I'm sorry Draco but I'm using the bathroom right now and you can't come in."  
  
"Bullocks-it's not like I haven't seen everything the female body's got, before."  
  
"As nice to know as that is, I'm not naked or anything of the sort. I'm doing...I'm doing something else ok."  
  
"Mya, open the damn door before I open it myself."  
  
"You can't, I used an unbreakable locking charm, and only I can undo it."  
  
"How long is this going to take you?"  
  
"I'll be done in about ten minuets, why don't you go 'jam' to that Tantric song, you're very good."  
  
"Fine, I will." In about two minuets, Mya could hear the hum of Draco's guitar, but without the amp and also without the music.  
  
'He's so good; I think he'll do well in that band. Now where did that vile go?' Mya thought to herself, 'There it is.' She picked up the vile, marked it, put in a bit of hogs wash and set it aside.  
  
Mya wanted to make the figurine that she had gotten Draco, to actually live. Of course, the potions and charms in the book were to make crystal move temporarily, not to actually breathe and need food and have blood in it's veins; and have veins to have the blood in.  
  
The charm she was using was used to make crystal move, in particular the dragon she got Draco. And the potion was to make crystal animals need food and have blood in veins and breath. The first with out the second simply made the crystal move for a short period of time, and the second with out the first made the crystal a vegetable; both together made a living, breathing, moving, inanimate object.  
  
The dragon was perfect for Draco, not only because of his name, but also because it fit his personality and the fact that it would be crystal, and be alive, made it even more like Draco. Beautiful in its perfection, but still deeply flawed; as many things in life were.  
  
Mya ladled the potion into the vile, and shook it up and down while saying the charm. The vile grew warm, and turned from the silver it was to black, but still seemed to glow; she'd done it. Not many people could mix a potion a charm with out blowing it up. And the fact she had added hogs wash to magically keep it from going one or two, and not dieing from lack of doing so, was very spectacular.  
  
'Now all I have to do is pour some on the crystal, and it should be fine. But I can do that later, after dinner tomorrow.' Mya picked up her mini potions kit, cleaned her tools kit and went back to her room to put them away. She then did an unlocking charm on her bedroom door and got into bed, already being in her pajamas. Turning on her Tantric cd, for that song being stuck in her head, she then fell asleep.  
  
"It's been a bloody hour and she won't even say anything to me!" Draco said, walking into the common room, and over to Mya's door. Trying the handle, he decidedly walked into the room, and was about to shout a very non-pleasant remark about common decency of unlocking Laverty doors, however, seeing Mya lying under her covers all snuggly and asleep, he forgot just what he was going to say.  
  
Walking over to her he brushed some hair from her eyes, she stirred and he jumped back. 'It's a natural reflex you idiot, you've nothing to be afraid of.' He thought, 'Maybe I should just use the door over here.' And he went into the shower forgetting about his things.  
  
It was only after Draco was out of the shower did he realize that he had forgotten his towel and boxers. But he did have his wand, which went everywhere with him. Refusing to wear dirty clothes, even for a minuet, he conjured up a towel, wrapped it around his lower half and went to his door; and it wouldn't open. No matter what spell was used; it still wouldn't budge even an inch.  
  
"Damn it!" Draco yelled before walking into Mya's room.  
  
"Hi Draco, any particular reason that you just came threw my door instead of yours?" Mya asked sitting on her windowsill.  
  
"Weren't you asleep a few minuets ago?"  
  
"Yes, but I woke up from your shower, door was open."  
  
"Sorry, but would you like to know why the door was open?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"You forgot to unlock my door, and when I came to tell you, you were asleep. So I let you sleep, and forgot my things and now I just came threw your door."  
  
"That didn't tell me why you left the door open."  
  
"I forgot to close it, I normally leave open my door and it happened out of habit."  
  
"Oh, ok. We can go open your door now, unless you like standing in my room with nothing but a towel covering your bits."  
  
"There not 'bits', thank you."  
  
"Well, then what would you call it?"  
  
"...um...uh..."  
  
"Exactly, so, you and your bits going to go to your room or shall you stay in mine?"  
  
"I'll go to my own room, thanks."  
  
"Ok then lets go."  
  
Walking back to his room he thought, 'Maybe I'll take her up on that offer of her.'  
  
"Well, there you are. See you in the morning."  
  
"Maybe even sooner, since it's already 1:30."  
  
Mya walked away as Draco went to put on his boxers. Once done, he went back to the Laverty and brushed his teeth. Walking back into Mya's room, Draco saw she was at her desk.  
  
"Writing anything important?" asked Draco.  
  
Mya jumped at his voice, not expecting to hear it. "What in bloody blazes are you doing in here!?" she yelled.  
  
"Taking you up on that offer."  
  
"What offer?"  
  
"Staying in here with my bits."  
  
"I was joking, Draco."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have said it."  
  
"Are you seriously staying in here tonight?"  
  
"Yes, you can stay in my bed, if you wish."  
  
"And let you have free roam over my room, no thanks."  
  
"Well, what side of the bed do you want, left or right?"  
  
"Oh no, your sleeping on the couch."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
He walked up to her and stared her in the face, "Look me in the eyes and tell me, that no, I can't sleep in the bed."  
  
Looking at him sent chills down her back, 'I don't think I could ever say no to you.' She thought. "Fine, but you're staying on your own side."  
  
"And what side might that be?"  
  
"The right."  
  
"That's the side I normally sleep on anyway, I like the fact you can't say no to me."  
  
"I can too." Said Mya, but thought 'So what, you just have that power against me.'  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you can."  
  
"No, because that's silly."  
  
"Please." It had to of been the way he said it, because once again, Mya found herself looking Draco in the eyes and not being able to say no.  
  
"I hat you." She said, getting into bed.  
  
"You hat me?"  
  
"I said hate you."  
  
"No, you said hat."  
  
"Fine, I hate you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you do."  
  
"What's with the looking in of the eyes, it's creepy."  
  
"No human being can look someone in the eyes and lie to them, unless you've perfected the art of doing so."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Turning to Mya, Draco saw she had freckles on her chest, and started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You have freckles on you chest."  
  
"And why were you looking down my shirt?"  
  
"Your tank top goes a lot lower then you think, especially when you lying down."  
  
"Oh, alright then. So I have freckles on my chest, so what."  
  
"Why? You don't have them anywhere else, do you."  
  
"Well no, but I have them because...well my Granger cousin, she's American, got me to tan topless one day, and I got burned. The freckles are the aftermath."  
  
"And where was I when you went topless?"  
  
"Probably screwing Pansy."  
  
"I've only done that twice, and the first time I swear she raped me."  
  
Mya started to giggle and said, "It's only rape if you told her to stop."  
  
"Well, he kept saying stop, but then there was also the fact she said faster and Draco and a couple of gasps were in there-"  
  
"I don't need details on your sex life unless..."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Nothing, go to sleep."  
  
"Fine." And Draco kissed her on the for head while she thought 'Unless it includes me.' 


End file.
